harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Longbottom II
Alice Luna Longbottom is a British witch, and the daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom(neè Abbott). She currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is also the best friend of Rose Granger-Weasley. Features Eyes: Pale blue Hair: Fair blonde Skin: Fair Current Age: 15 Relations Neville Longbottom (father) Hannah Longbottom(neè Abbott) (mother) Frank Longbottom II (brother) Hermione Granger-Weasley (godmother) Childhood Alice was shy and timid child from the first. She liked playing qiuet games by herself and like gentle things like sewing, knitting, etc. She had yearned to go to Hogwarts ever since the young age of eight. First Year at Hogwarts Alice and Rose had met on the Hogwarts express in a train compartment. Alice had like fiery, qiurky Rose and that was the start of a new friendship. The Sorting Hat had Sorted Alice into Gryffindor. A few days later, Alice befriends Albus and James Potter through their cousin Rose. She then also meets and befriends Newt Scamander II (son of Luna and Rolf Scamander). Newt is a year older and the friend of James. A few weeks later, Alice and Rose find out about the old Order of the Phoenix. Rose then decides to make a junior Order of the Phoenix, containing only them and Albus, James, Newt and Frank. She then starts to work with the others in the Room of Requirement. Second Year at Hogwarts Alice starts to develop a crush on Alfred Macmillan, who is a member of the Hufflepuff Qiudditch Team. Rose tries to divert her attention but then finally gives up and tries to help Alice confess to Alfred about her feelings. Alice then anonymously sends Alfred a Singing Valentine. Alfred then mistook the sender for Cheryl Corner, who is a Ravenclaw and sometimes taunts Alice and Rose. Alice is then heartbroken as she sees Cheryl going out with Alfred. Due to this, she misses two Order meetings and isn't the 'lovable little funny mouse her friends like'. Desperate to hide her feelings from everyone, she surprisingly confesses everything to Rubeus Hagrid, who tells her about the feelings he once had for Madam Maxime. Alice finally gets over her resentful feelings and decides to tell Alfred the truth sometime. Third Year at Hogwarts Professors McGonagall and Longbottom decide to start a duelling club. Alice does not join herself but she persuades Rose to. They then also start to practice duelling with other members of the Order. Alfred and Cheryl's unstable relationship finally comes to an end and Alice seizes the opportunity to tell Alfred the truth. She, on Rose's advice, starts to form a friendship with him which fortunately works. Alfred shows signs of liking and a month after their friendship Alice meets him down at the lake and kisses him. She then tells him about the Singing Valentine and all her feelings. Alfred then tells her that he he liked her as well. The two of them start going out at the end of the year. Fourth Year at Hogwarts A few weeks into December, Professor McGonagall decides to arrange a Yule Ball this Christmas. The season of holly is in the air. Alice goes to the Yule Ball with Alfred, who is made representative of Hufflepuff. She is a bit astonished at the fact that Albus is going to the Yule Ball with Cheryl Corner, who is representing Ravenclaw. She is also pleased at the fact that Rose is going with Newt, who is representative of Gryffindor.